


"Si tu tombes amoureux, tu perds"

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004), Banlieue 13 Ultimatum (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Daïto FEELS, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien Tomaso es el mejor jugador (delantero centro) del Olympique de Lyon, hasta que deciden fichar a otro delantero, por el cual se siente amenazado. Este nuevo fichaje resulta ser un verdadero fenómeno con las acrobacias, cosa que Damien no se toma demasiado bien ya que él también las domina.  </p><p>Leïto es un chaval criado en un ghetto de la peor zona francesa habida y por haber, el Distrito 13. Conoce a la perfección las calles, sabe calar a las personas, y su arte es el Parkour, algo que aprendió para valerse por sí mismo en un sitio tan peligroso como lo es el D13. De repente, tiene la oportunidad de salir de ese agujero y no lo duda.</p><p>¿Conseguirán hacer a un lado sus diferencias y ganarle al Paris Saint-Germain en la final de la Liga francesa? ¿Se harán amigos? O puede que el dicho "El roce hace el cariño" sea mucho más que un dicho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Si tu tombes amoureux, tu perds"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski (Janova)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JanHalinski+%28Janova%29), [Otoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoha/gifts).



> ¡Hola!  
> Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas (lol) sacar adelante este ff, pero por fin está acabado. He de decir que estoy muy contenta con el resultado, y más por la cantidad de cositas que he hecho que acompañan al fanfic. Encontraréis distintos enlaces para determinadas escenas, así que haced click y... disfrutad ;)
> 
> Por supuesto, se lo dedico a mis niñas del alma, Tamy y Naroa, quienes han estado animándome en todo momento mientras lo escribía. Muchas gracias, nenas. ¡Os quiero!
> 
> Aquí os dejo un pequeño video que hice del propio ff...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Teaser](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3nUaHfdstM)

_"-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, gol, gol, gol, gol ,gol ,GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"_

_Minuto 53. Gol del Paris Saint-Germain._

_Damien lo vio todo desde su posición como a cámara lenta. Jérémy Menez sobrepasando la línea de defensa de su equipo y yendo directo a la portería. Anthony completamente solo entre los tres palos, intentando decidirse con respecto a qué lado tirarse en cuanto Menez chutase. Ibrahimovic y Lavezzi corriendo tras este esperando tener la oportunidad de meter ese gol en el caso de que su compañero fallase. Pero Menez no iba a fallar. Se detuvo entonces, colocó su cuerpo, echó la pierna hacia atrás y... simplemente marcó. ¿Y después? Al Olympique le fue imposible remontar y perdió la Ligue 1. El PSG se proclamó campeón tras 19 años sin oler el título._

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Cover_DaiumltoAU_zpsc06cda22.jpg.html)

Aún duele recordar ese día. Damien cierra el periódico deportivo que ha estado leyendo mientras se tomaba su matutino _Café au lait_ y se pasa ambas manos por su cabeza rapada. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue un auténtico desastre. Y, lo que es peor, se sintió como un lastre para sus compañeros. No fue capaz ni de generar una mísera oportunidad. Falló como delantero y ahora lo está pagando.  
Tras echarle un rápido vistazo al periódico, deja una moneda de 2 euros sobre la barra, se levanta y se marcha, calándose bien el abrigo de piel. El artículo que leía reza un " _Nuevo fichaje para el Olympique de Lyon. ¿Problemas a la vista para su delantero Tomaso?_ "

Mientras camina hacia su coche, un modesto BMW de color gris marengo, le da vueltas a lo que acaba de leer. Aunque sabe perfectamente que el haber perdido aquel partido fue en parte su culpa, también es gracias a él que el Olympique vuelve a estar en esa final, nuevamente contra el PSG. Por eso no ve lógico que le hayan buscado un sustituto. Ha sudado, sangrado; en definitiva, se ha dejado la piel en cada partido. Pero parece que eso no es suficiente.  
Una vez que está junto a su coche, le quita el seguro y se monta, buscando rápidamente entre sus CDs algo que le ayude a dejar de pensar. Por mucho que le guste, en esos momentos no lo está disfrutando en absoluto.  
Únicamente sabe que el chaval en cuestión, el nuevo delantero, se llama Leïto. ¿Quién llamaría así a su hijo? " _Seguro que es un tipo poco agraciado_ ," comenta para sí, sin darse cuenta de lo infantil que ha sonado.  
Su presentación será al día siguiente, y sinceramente, tiene muy pocas ganas de conocerle. Seguro que es el típico idiota pagado de sí mismo, con amigos imaginarios por todas partes y cero talento para el fútbol; es decir, alguien deseoso de ganar dinero a manta para gastárselo en cochazos, fiestas y putas.  
Ni siquiera Sarah Riani con su _Confidence_ sonando a toda pastilla le hace sentir mejor.

[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)  


El despertador suena exactamente a las 6 de la mañana y se apresura a apagarlo, dándole un manotazo que casi lo tira al suelo. Sonya, a su lado, sólo gruñe por lo bajo y se remueve, pero sigue durmiendo. Apartando las sábanas, Damien sale de la cama para dirigirse al baño y comenzar así la mañana. Le es imposible olvidar que dentro de poco conocerá al nuevo delantero de su equipo. Sus ojos azules le inspeccionan a través del espejo antes de abrir el grifo y mojarse la cara. No quiere enfadarse de buena mañana o pasará el resto del día así, lo sabe muy bien.  
Cuando sale del baño, ya duchado y vestido, va a la cocina para prepararse un café, pero Sonya se le ha adelantado y le mira sonriente apoyada contra la encimera. Es demasiado buena para él, también lo sabe. Por ello, no puede evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa con otra idéntica y robarle un beso al mismo tiempo que le roba la taza que tiene entre las manos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días -responde ella con voz cantarina.- ¿Listo para el entrenamiento?

-Como siempre -se encoge de hombros Damien, tras lo cual toma un trago del café.

-No pareces muy contento. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Habrás visto las noticias deportivas, ¿no?

Ante esto, Sonya suspira y juguetea con el borde de la encimera sin mirarle a los ojos.- Damien, creo que deberías cambiar de actitud. Al entrenador no le gustará verte así, tan afectado. Y puede que ese chico no sea tan bueno como lo pintan. Quién sabe.

 

Sonya se equivoca. El tío es bueno. Mucho. Demasiado.  
Se va de uno, se va de otro, pasa por encima de uno, por debajo del otro y marca.  
Desde luego, Damien tiene que admitir que aquella presentación no es la típica. Normalmente los nuevos jugadores suelen decir unas pocas palabras, jugar un poco con el balón, hacerse fotos y para casa. Pero Leïto no. El chico hace tal exhibición que los deja a todos boquiabiertos. Incluido Damien, mal que le pese.  
Cuando comienzan a hacerle fotos, este se fija en lo incómodo que parece el chaval. No suele ser el centro de atención muy a menudo, eso está claro. Todos sus músculos (y tiene demasiados, sobre todo en el abdomen; eso no es un six-pack, es un eight-pack por lo menos) se notan tensos ante el escrutinio del público, de los jugadores, del staff y demás personal. Mantiene sus ojos negros, _negros_ , en la cámara que tiene delante y no mueve ni las pestañas. Hasta su mandíbula está tensa.  
El momento del micrófono es muy gracioso porque lo primero que hace es mirarlo con cara de no saber qué hacer con él, para después decir su nombre y lanzar el aparato hacia el cámara, el cual lo agarra a duras penas sin dejar de enfocarle; todo un logro.

En cuanto termina la presentación, Leïto parece más mental que físicamente agotado. De hecho, ni siquiera está transpirando. Todos sus nuevos compañeros se acercan a él para saludarle y asegurarle que no han visto nunca nada igual. Todos menos Damien, que le mira receloso apartado del grupito. Si Leïto se da cuenta de ello, no da muestras. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara, una que parece sincera aunque denota nerviosismo.  
Al cabo de un rato, Damien desaparece de ahí y se mete en los vestuarios para echar una meada. Aunque más que nada lo hace para no tener que seguir soportando la presencia del nuevo y a todos sus compañeros haciéndole la pelota.  
No ha terminado de subirse la bragueta cuando siente unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Ni siquiera necesita mirar para saber de quien se trata. Lo presiente, tal es su suerte.

-Damien, ¿verdad? -dice con voz calmada y suave.

-Algunos me llaman Tomaso.

Y al responder de ese modo ha querido decir exactamente eso. No va a dejar que aquel chico se tome tantas confianzas con él. Además, ni le conoce ni quiere hacerlo.  
Pasa a lavarse las manos al lavabo y en cuanto coge un poco de jabón del dispensador, oye un carraspeo a su lado que le obliga a mirar hacia la fuente. Los ojos negros de Leïto se clavan con tanta intensidad en los suyos que Damien casi se olvida hasta de respirar. 

-Eres un tipo muy curioso, ¿lo sabías? -el chico pasa a mirarle la boca, el torso y vuelve a subir hasta sus ojos. A todo esto, Damien no puede ni tragar de lo seca que se le ha quedado la garganta.- He visto muchas entrevistas tuyas y parecías majo, pero ahora que te tengo delante, no siento nada. 

El corazón de Damien da un triple salto mortal en su pecho y comienza a resonar con fuerza en sus oídos. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo ese chico? No está entendiendo nada.

-Parece que es cierto eso que dicen; las apariencias engañan -y dicho esto sale de los vestuarios dejándole con un palmo de narices, y el jabón resbalándole por entre los dedos hasta caer al suelo, poniéndolo perdido.

 

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto muy distraído.

La mano de Sonya sobre la suya le hace levantar la vista del plato de algo que ni sabía que se estaba comiendo. Con un gesto hastiado, lo aparta y se pasa la otra mano por la cara.

-Sí, es sólo cansancio. Se me pasará.

Cuando Sonya no quita la mano tiene que hacerlo él mismo, levantándose acto seguido para tirar el contenido del plato y dejarlo dentro del fregadero. Pensó que tenerla en casa haría su vida mejor, la de los dos. La mayor parte del tiempo actúan como compañeros de piso, mantienen relaciones sexuales de cuando en cuando e incluso a veces simplemente duermen juntos en la misma cama, sin hacer nada. Al principio era fácil, _relativamente_ fácil, pero últimamente Damien siente que se ahoga. La chica le va exigiendo más y más, y él no está preparado para darle _tanto_.  
Y no es que no la quiera. Porque lo hace. Muchísimo. Pero lo que siente por ella no tiene nada que ver con ese sentimiento llamado "amor". No está enamorado de ella y sabe que por mucho tiempo que pase a su lado nunca llegará a estarlo.

Esa misma noche se acuesta pensando en un par de orbes negras con la tranquila y acompasada respiración de Sonya, pegada a su espalda, y la sensación de que su vida está a punto de dar un giro de 360º.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

Tras dar la quinta vuelta al campo, con obstáculos incluidos, se seca el sudor de la frente con el borde de la camiseta azul marino que lleva; no es la típica de la equipación de entrenamiento, pero a él nunca le han dicho nada por no llevarla. ¿Favoritismo? Sería la primera vez.  
Esa pequeña pausa le da la oportunidad de observar el comportamiento de Leïto en el campo. Parece muy seguro de sí, saltando los obstáculos como si se tratase de un saltimbanqui; en su salsa, vamos. Pero lo realmente patético es la manera en que los demás le siguen, como si fuesen sus perritos falderos, intentando imitarle en cada cosa que hace.  
Damien sacude la cabeza y se pone a hacer unas flexiones. Pero a las cincuenta siente que los músculos de sus brazos ya no dan más de sí, así que se pone en pie y decide dar alguna vuelta más.  
Eso hasta que un pitido le saca de su pequeño mundo.

-Acercaos -les pide el entrenador, más conocido por todos como Colonel; un hombre con muy mala leche pero las ideas muy claras.

Todos, incluido Leïto, quien se posiciona junto a Damien -sorprendiendo un poco a este-, se agrupan a su alrededor para atenderle. No es común que haga eso, ya que normalmente los entrenamientos son libres. Es decir, cada jugador entrena su "fuerte" para así tratar de disimular sus debilidades. Eso convierte al Olympique de Lyon en un equipo bastante único (y curioso)

-Dentro de dos semanas estaremos enfrentándonos al Paris Saint-Germain y quiero que todos estéis centrados únicamente en eso -empieza diciendo.- No quiero distracciones ni malos rollos entre vosotros. Así que ya os estáis haciendo buenos amigos de Leïto aquí presente, ya que le veréis muy a menudo.

Damien aprieta un poco la mandíbula al sentir que ante eso último el entrenador le mira directamente a él, como queriendo decir que no intente nada ya que le tiene en la mira.  
A su lado, el mentado se remueve un poco.

-Eso es todo. Ahora, seguid entrenando -y tras esto realiza un leve movimiento con la mano antes de retirarse a los banquillos.

El que le haya dado ese aviso no significa nada bueno. Pero si quiere que se lleve bien con Leïto va a tener que mandarle bien lejos. A la otra punta del país, por ejemplo. Porque no piensa hacerse amigo de alguien que va a robarle el puesto con el que tanto le costó hacerse; en un primer momento nadie le respetaba debido más a su apariencia que a su actitud. Pero poco a poco fue ganándose a todos sus compañeros y ahora... ¿Ahora qué? ¿Viene cualquier niñato y le arrebata eso? Por encima de su cadáver.

-Damien, ¿te gustaría practicar... ?

-Yo entreno solo -responde con demasiada dureza este, procurando evitar su oscura mirada. No va a permitir que eso le cause otra noche de insomnio.

Un bufido se escucha a su lado entonces seguido de un:

-Como quieras, no te lo pediré de nuevo.

Lo más curioso es que el chico no parece ni un poco molesto, como si desde el principio supiese que Damien iba a negarse.  
Y cuando este siente una palmada en su espalda no puede evitar que un extraño calor viaje por todo su cuerpo. Le hubiese gustado soltarle cualquier burrada pero desgraciadamente el chico ya se está alejando y no quiere que le amonesten por mal comportamiento. Suficiente tiene con lo que tiene.

 

Sentir el cálido agua sobre los tensos músculos de su cuerpo le provoca tal placer que apenas puede contener el pequeño gemido que escapa de entre sus labios. Hasta hace un momento los sentía tan agarrotados que dolía, pero ahora se siente tan relajado que está seguro de que en cuanto llegue a casa y toque la cama caerá dormido como un tronco.

-Así que eso que haces se llama...

- _Parkour_.

Damien abre los ojos, tensándose irremediablemente al oír esa voz. Porque la conoce. La conoce muy bien. Parece perseguirle y eso comienza a volverle loco.

-¿Y cómo lo emplearás en el campo? No hay obstáculos...

-¿Qué son los rivales sino obstáculos que hay que salvar?

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a saltarles por encima?

-O a pasarles por debajo, según se dé.

-Eso me gustaría verlo. Y seguro que Damien se muere de envidia.

- _Pardon?_

Hay un ligero cambio en el tono de voz de Leïto y ante esto Damien presta más atención. No sabe por qué, pero el chico parece ofendido y eso que el comentario no iba con él.

-Bueno, él tiene también sus técnicas, ¿sabes? Pero no son tan buenas como las tuyas y es un poco prepotente, grita mucho en el campo...

-Yo también grito en el campo.

Damien se sorprende entonces al notar el frío y cortante tono con que acaba de responderle a Gourcuff. El centrocampista es más apariencia que talento, y se vale de eso, de su "cara bonita", de que todas las chicas suspiran por él y es al que más camisetas piden.

-De cualquier forma, estoy seguro de que serás mucho mejor que él. Cuando se haya ido...

-Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ahora el tono de voz de Leïto ha cambiado a uno de profunda incredulidad, y Damien no entiende la razón hasta que no escucha lo siguiente:

-Sí, hombre, como eres su sustituto...

-¿Sustituto?

-¿Por qué habrían de ficharte sino? -ahora el sorprendido es Gourcuff.

-¿Porque dos pares de piernas son mejor que uno? No estoy aquí para sustituir a nadie, y mucho menos a Damien.

¿Y ese vuelco? Ese vuelco no ha sido por las últimas palabras de Leïto, claro que no. Sólo se siente aliviado porque no van a sustituirle, porque se ha estado equivocando con el chico desde el primer momento en que vio su nombre en la prensa deportiva y... _Merde_. Había olvidado que la prensa deportiva sólo inventa noticias para tener más adeptos. Y por eso ahora tiene que disculparse. No está en su naturaleza ser un borde y con Leïto se ha visto _obligado_ bajo el temor de ser echado del Olympique.  
Pero lo primero es lo primero.

 

-Podría haberme dicho antes que Leïto no estaba aquí para sustituirme. Sabe que éstos días andaba nervioso por todo lo que se estaba hablando, en la prensa y la televisión -apoya las manos contra la superficie de madera que es el escritorio del entrenador.- Y lo ha hecho, ¿para qué? ¿Como experimento? ¿Para ver cuál era mi reacción? Bueno, pues ya lo ha visto. Y ahora me amonesta si quiere.

Damien acaba de entrar como una tromba en el despacho y está mirando al hombre con cara de muy pocos amigos. Se siente manipulado y en cierto modo humillado. ¿De verdad era necesario probarle así, llegar a ésos extremos?

-¿Ha terminado?

El tono severo del entrenador hace que Damien se aplaque ligeramente, quitando las manos de la mesa aunque sin dejar de mirarle entre enfadado y dolido, exigiéndole una explicación.

-En primer lugar, jamás se habló de una sustitución. Usted pareció asumirlo solito - habla así el hombre, entrelazando sus manos por encima de la mesa.- Y en segundo lugar, me gustaría añadir que la culpa de que perdiésemos aquella final no fue únicamente suya, Tomaso. Un equipo de fútbol lo forman muchas personas, y este en concreto lo entreno yo. Así que parte de la responsabilidad recae sobre mí.

Damien permanece en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y la mandíbula y los puños levemente apretados. Es innegable que por su actitud aún se siente enteramente responsable por lo que ocurrió la temporada pasada.

-No obstante, por lo que sí debería disculparse es por su desprecio hacia Leïto.

-Lo lamen-

-No me lo diga a mí, dígaselo a él -le interrumpe el entrenador alargándole un trozo de papel.- Aquí tiene su dirección.

Los ojos azules de Damien se pasean por el papel antes de cogerlo, tal vez pensando en cómo debería presentarse allí. ¿Le ayudaría si llevase algo como ofrenda de paz? ¿Una botella de vino o algo así? No, eso normalmente se lleva cuando has sido invitado a comer. ¿Y unas flores? Tampoco, eso es más para citas y visitas al hospital.  
Un carraspeo le hace levantar la vista. El entrenador le mira con una cerca arqueada, como esperando una explicación a su repentino silencio.

-Creo que sabe dónde está la puerta.

Damien no se lo piensa dos veces antes de salir.

 

El trayecto desde su casa -ha ido para dejar sus cosas y darse otra ducha- hasta el apartamento de Leïto lo ameniza la radio deportiva. Le gusta oír las noticias, sobre todo referentes al fútbol, mientras conduce. Por suerte, no hablan de la final que está por venir o de él, lo que mejora bastante sus ánimos.

Poco después entra en la Rue Jacques Monod y aparca justo enfrente de una oficina de Correos. Así a simple vista el barrio parece muy tranquilo, y no está nada lejos ni de su casa en la Rue de l'Efforte -lo que no deja de ser irónico- ni del Stade de Gerland o incluso del campo de entrenamiento, el Centre Tola Vologe.  
En cuanto sale del coche se saca el papelito del bolsillo. Leïto vive en el quinto piso; se ve que le gustan las alturas.  
Cuando va a llamar al telefonillo sale alguien y escoge ese momento para colarse. Prefiere no llamar.  
Por dentro el edificio está muy cuidado, algo que por fuera no se nota demasiado. Da la impresión de ser un tanto humilde, aunque eso a Damien no le preocupa. Tampoco es que él viva entre lujos.  
Toma el ascensor y pulsa el botón del último piso. Mientras tanto, trata de deshacerse de sus nervios. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está nervioso. Sólo es una visita de cortesía. No, ni siquiera eso. Únicamente va a disculparse con el chico. Nada más. ¿Y si éste no acepta sus disculpas? Pues bueno, al menos lo ha intentado. 

-Segunda puerta por la derecha... -murmura mirando a su alrededor antes de coger el camino correcto, pulsando seguidamente el timbre de la mentada puerta.

Enseguida le abre una chica morenita de piel muy guapa, joven y delgada, de pelo y ojos negros. " _¿Su novia?_ ," no puede evitar pensar Damien. 

-Hola, ¿quieres algo?

-Sí, perdona, ¿está Leïto? Soy...

No ha terminado de hablar cuando la chica le coge del brazo y tira de él para meterle en el apartamento.

-¡Eres Damien, ¿verdad?! ¡Del Olympique! Oh, Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer -está tan emocionada y tiene una sonrisa tan bonita, que Damien no puede por menos que corresponder a ésta.

-El mismo. ¿Y tú eres... ?

-¡Lola! Encantada de conocerte -le da un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo -ríe suavemente Damien, correspondiendo al gesto.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto, hermanita? ¿Quién ha venid -Oh. ¿Damien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

" _Hermanita_ ," dice su mente antes de que su boca se abra para responder.- He venido para disculparme.

Y no es hasta el momento en que termina de contestar cuando repara en lo _desnudo_ que está Leïto. No enteramente desnudo, pero casi. Porque solamente lleva una toalla de color azul marino cubriendo sus partes bajas. Damien carraspea entonces y trata de no fijarse en su impresionante torso lleno de tatuajes o en esas gotas que bajan por este hasta perderse tras aquella diminuta toalla. Vale, no tan diminuta, pero frente a Damien parece estarse haciendo más y más pequeña a medida que pasan los segundos.

-Ya... ¿Quieres pasar al salón? -a Damien no se le escapa el deje de humor que hay en el tono de voz del chico, así que sólo se encoge de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ligeramente molesto consigo mismo, y le sigue.- Como si estuvieras en tu casa. Yo enseguida vuelvo, voy a vestirme. Lola, ¿te quedas con él?

-Claro -sonríe la chica, sentándose en el sofá y palmeando a su lado. Damien se lo toma como una invitación para sentarse, así que lo hace mientras ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo Leïto desaparece por una puerta.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Eh... No, estoy bien, gracias -mira un poco a su alrededor; hay algunas cajas de cartón por el salón, por lo que parece que aún no han terminado de mudarse. Repara entonces en unas fotos que hay sobre un mueble de caoba y señala en su dirección con una mano.- ¿Puedo?

Lola simplemente asiente aún sin dejar de sonreír y Damien se levanta para ir a mirarlas. En algunas Leïto está realmente joven, así como su hermana. El chico siempre ha tenido esa mirada pura a la vez que desafiante, y ese rebelde pelo negro. Las fotos son realmente adorables, con ellos dos jugando como dos críos y Damien no puede disimular una sonrisa hasta que sus ojos se topan con una foto en la que aparecen dos adultos con Leïto de pequeño y Lola de bebé. Cogiéndola con mucho cuidado, pasa una mano por ella deteniéndose en la expresión de extrema felicidad de Leïto. Su primer pensamiento es que parecen una familia muy feliz. El segundo es que le encantaría verle sonreír así con él.

-Murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando Lola y yo éramos pequeños -aparece Leïto a su lado, y Damien apenas se sobresalta. Cuando siente una mano en su baja espalda gira un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Leïto.- Desde ese momento vivimos en un orfanato y cuando yo cumplí los 18 me convertí en el tutor legal de Lola, me busqué un trabajo y la saqué adelante como pude.

-Pues has hecho un gran trabajo -responde Damien con suavidad dejando la foto sobre el mueble.

-Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella, y fue justamente esa la condición que les puse a los del Olympique.

Al no comprender, Damien frunce ligeramente el ceño.- ¿Qué?

-Poder traerla conmigo -se explica Leïto separándose del mueble y yendo hacia la cocina para abrir la nevera y sacar un par de botellas de agua. Lanzándole una a Damien, el cual la coge al vuelo, sonríe y se sienta en el sofá. Lola hace rato que ha desaparecido.- No iba a dejarla sola en el Distrito 13, ¿entiendes? Vivo por y para protegerla, es así desde que nos dejaron mis padres, así que de no haber accedido el Olympique a mi condición, hubiese rechazado trasladarme aquí.

-¿Habrías dejado pasar una oportunidad así sólo por tu hermana? 

Damien no sabe de qué se sorprende. Por que a pesar de lo dolido que estaba al principio por su fichaje, Leïto le pareció un chaval muy legal y auténtico, alguien en quien poder confiar plenamente, alguien en quien poder apoyarte cuando estás cayendo. Supone que por eso le daba tanta rabia. 

-Es la única familia que tengo y el Distrito 13 es un sitio muy peligroso... -juguetea un poco con el plástico de la botella antes de abrirla y beberse un trago.

Pero es imposible permanecer mucho tiempo mosqueado con él. O al menos Damien no puede. Porque aunque Leïto dé la impresión de ser un tipo muy duro en realidad es un cacho de pan.

-Gracias por haber venido, por cierto, pero no era necesario -con esas palabras saca a Damien de sus pensamientos.

-Necesitaba disculparme.

-No veo por qué.

-Te he tratado mal éstos días...

A otro esa risita le habría sentado muy mal, pero Damien está seguro de que Leïto no se está riendo de él y de que muy pronto averiguará la razón.

-Si me hubieses tratado mal te habría respondido de la misma forma, créeme -comienza diciendo Leïto, dejando su botella medio vacía sobre la mesita de café.- Pero lo tuyo han sido _caricias_ en comparación con todo lo que he pasado en el Distrito 13. Además, tampoco necesito que me des palmaditas en la espalda. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, sino para jugar -agrega.

-Pero a veces no está de más tener a alguien que...

-No me has entendido -le interrumpe Leïto levantándose y plantándose frente a él, su insondable mirada clavada en la azul tormentosa de Damien.- No vamos a ser amigos, Damien. Es como esa frase que dice "[ _Si te enamoras, pierdes_](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Siteenamoras_zpsb214d1ba.gif)". Y yo no pienso caer.

 

Dar vueltas en la cama se ha convertido en un deporte de riesgo desde que se acostó hará unas cuantas horas y cuando mira el reloj no se sorprende al comprobar que son las 3 de la madrugada y que no conseguirá dormirse por más que lo intente. Así que Damien se incorpora pasándose ambas manos por la cara y sale de la cama con cautela esperando no despertar a Sonya, pero no tiene tanta suerte.  
Cuando le pregunta que a donde va, reprochándole que vaya a dejarla sola de nuevo pues el día anterior apareció muy tarde por casa, lo único que le sale es:

-[No consigo dormirme](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Noconsigodormirme_zps782060ec.gif). Me pondré una película.

Mentira.  
Las noches que no puede dormir siempre, _siempre_ hace ejercicio hasta que el cansancio puede con él. Aunque esta vez sabe que le va a resultar imposible siendo las tres de la mañana como son, por lo que en cuanto sale de la habitación va hacia la terraza y se sienta en el banco que tiene ahí para observar el oscuro y despejado cielo.  
Nunca lo admitirá en alto, pero las palabras de Leïto le afectaron más de lo que deberían. O más bien fue su elección de palabras. _Si te enamoras, pierdes_.  
No recuerda haberse machacado tanto en el Gimnasio, pero lo hizo y ni aún así ha logrado dormir más allá de un mísero par de horas. Y lo peor es que tiene entrenamiento a las siete.

 

Nada más poner un pie en el césped se siente con energía de nuevo, como si pudiera comerse el mundo. No obstante, casi se come el suelo cuando alguien choca contra él.

-Perdona, no te había visto.

Damien no puede reprimir un estremecimiento al oír esa voz tan fastidiosamente familiar y al sentir esa mano sujetarle.  
Soltándose bruscamente, da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Mira por dónde vas. ¿O es que en el _Parkour_ no se practican los reflejos?

El suspiro en boca de Leïto no se hace esperar.

-Tengo curiosidad... ¿Te pasarás esta tarde por mi casa para disculparte de nuevo?

-Tal vez lo haga -responde Damien casi sin pensar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Leïto sonríe entonces de medio lado, parececiendo complacido con su respuesta.- En ese caso, no te olvides de traerle algo bonito a Lola. Cenamos a las 7.

Damien quiere decir que no, que ha sido un error y que ir a su casa otra vez no entra en sus planes. Pero en vez de eso asiente con la cabeza y echa a correr para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Está jodido.

 

Esa misma tarde Damien y Sonya tienen una pelea. De las gordas. De esas que acaban muy mal.  
Porque últimamente él no le _hace mucho caso_ y se está cansando de su actitud y de pasar los días sola en la casa.  
Y a Damien le gustaría pedirle perdón, de verdad que sí. Y tal vez darle un abrazo y besarla, decirle que eso va a cambiar. Pero no lo hace. Y no lo hace porque él sí que está cansado.  
Sabe que tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes, antes de que Sonya se encaprichase tanto con él, pero era agradable saber que alguien le esperaba en casa, para darle la bienvenida o para _calentarle_ la cama.

Corta con ella.

Sonya está deshecha. No deja de llorar mientras hace sus maletas y a Damien le duele verla así. Llevaban casi tres años juntos y seguramente ella tenía en mente afianzar aún más su relación en los próximos meses, que sonasen campanas de boda. Pero Damien no es de ésos. No le van las ataduras. No de ésa clase, al menos.

A la hora se presenta en casa de Leïto y Lola con un elegante ramo de flores. Justo a las 7 en punto.  
Vuelve a abrirle Lola y recibe el mismo tratamiento que recibió la primera que se vieron: un abrazo.  
Damien corresponde con aún más ganas. Lo necesita y parece que se le nota, ya que Lola no se queja en absoluto.

-Oye, no vayas a propasarte con mi hermana o te patearé el culo -bromea Leïto apareciendo justo entonces, sonriendo pillo.- Entra, anda. ¿Quieres una cerveza? Luces como si la necesitases.

-No te voy a preguntar cómo lo haces, pero te agradeceré esa cerveza -sigue a Lola, que parece muy emocionada con sus flores, y a Leïto hasta el salón sentándose seguidamente en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se siente como drenado; no es una sensación demasiado agradable.

-Hablo por experiencia -responde Leïto tras aparecer por el salón con un botellín en la mano. Enseguida se lo ofrece.- Ten.

-¿Tú no te tomas una? -Damien lo coge, pegándole un sorbo acto seguido. Le sabe a gloria y vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos; relajado como nunca.

-Yo no la necesito. Y no bebo.

Damien entreabre un ojo y le mira con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Y cómo es que tienes cervezas?

-Las compró hoy -oye Damien a su lado y gira la cabeza en dirección a Lola, que lleva un jarrón con agua en las manos, para mirarla interrogante.- Me comentó que esta mañana te había visto algo tenso y pensó que te sentaría bien una, así que compró un pack de camino a casa.

-¡Lola! ¿De verdad tenías que decirlo? No puedo creerlo... -se pasa una mano por el pelo Leïto, como con exasperación.- Ahora que me has dejado en vergüenza tal y como querías, ¿podemos comer ya? ¿Por favor?

La chica sólo ríe y se levanta para meterse en la cocina, aunque antes le pide que ponga la mesa. Damien ayuda porque no le gusta estar sin hacer nada.

Mientras comen, y hacía mucho que no comía algo tan bueno, se entera de que Lola trabaja muy cerquita de allí, en el Malakoff Cafe, y se compromete a pasar por allí algún día.  
Así que la comida transcurre entre comentarios superficiales, anécdotas y muchas risas. Damien se siente muy a gusto entre ambos hermanos. Y consiguen que olvide a Sonya por unas horas.

A las 10 de la noche los tres se levantan de la mesa y, tras recoger, Lola se despide de Damien con un beso en la mejilla; necesita acostarse ya que al día siguiente trabaja y tiene que estar en pie temprano. Damien le da un pequeño achuchón y le desea buenas noches mientras Leïto les mira con una sonrisa.

-Le gustas mucho -dice en cuanto la chica se ha metido en su cuarto.

Damien arquea una ceja.- ¿Intentas juntarme con tu hermana?

-No, no me refería a eso -suelta una pequeña risa el chico, sentándose en el sofá.- Eres el primer amigo que tenemos y te admira un montón, como persona y como jugador. Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Nunca hemos tenido nada tan bueno.

Ante eso último el corazón de Damien se altera en su pecho. No sabe qué le hace Leïto, pero cuando está a solas con él se siente muy extraño, como si no pudiera respirar correctamente.

-Creo... que debería irme ya. Es tarde.

-Pero mañana no tenemos entrenamiento y tú mismo lo has dicho, es tarde -puntualiza Leïto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí. Por mí no hay problema y dudo que Lola se oponga.

Sólo de pensar en dormir en el mismo techo que Leïto hace que su mente divague hacia terrenos peligrosos. Y no puede dejar que eso pase. Es su compañero de equipo, por amor de Dios. Seguro que sólo está así porque acaba de dejar a Sonya y necesita algo que lo conforte. " _Eso es_ ," se dice Damien. " _Si dejo pasar un tiempo seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad._ " Pero algo le dice que no puede estar más equivocado.

Un ligero toque en el brazo le hace salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos y toparse de nuevo con los pozos negros que Leïto tiene por ojos.

-¿Qué me dices, te quedas? -y Damien puede deducir por su tono de voz y la intensidad de su mirada lo ansioso que está por conocer su respuesta así como él lo está de salir corriendo.

-No puedo -responde finalmente, con la garganta constreñida ante la violenta situación.

-[¿De qué tienes miedo?](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Miedo_zpsef3e8b75.gif)

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

Los días posteriores no resultan nada fáciles para Damien. Sólo falta una semana para el partido contra el Paris Saint-Germain y todos están con los nervios a flor de piel. Todos menos Leïto, que se muestra tranquilo y hasta estoico.  
Por otro lado, se diría que la relación entre él y Damien ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto más fría y distante. Pero únicamente por parte de Damien. Leïto sigue acercándose a él como el primer día, pidiéndole que sea su compañero en algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento y hablándole de Lola hasta que Damien le da la espalda y se aleja a grandes zancadas.  
Eso hasta que un día Leïto le encuentra a solas en los vestuarios y le cerca contra una de las taquillas, imposibilitándole la huida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije la primera vez que fuiste a mi casa?

-Leïto, tengo pris-

-¡A la mierda con eso! -golpea la taquilla con la palma de su mano, muy cerca de su cabeza. Sólo así es como consigue que sus miradas conecten.- Has estado ignorándome todos éstos días... ¿Por qué? Sé que no he hecho nada malo.

Damien se pasa una mano por la cara, visiblemente cansado.- No se trata de eso...

-¿Entonces de qué? ¿Vas a soltarme alguna mentira que me haga sentir mejor para que te deje ir? ¿Y luego seguirás ignorándome? P0rque no es así como funcionan las cosas, no es así como funciona esta relación -agrega aquello último en voz muy baja, tanto que el oído de Damien apenas lo capta.

Y es ahí cuando este comprende que todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que Leïto llegó no ha sido imaginación suya, o un deseo oculto. Es la realidad. Le gusta a Leïto y ha estado intentando acercarse a él con esas intenciones casi desde el principio.  
Y claro que recuerda la primera conversación que tuvieron en su casa. Fue tan tensa como reveladora. Aunque más recuerda la última. Leïto le pidió quedarse a dormir en su casa y él le rechazó. No es que rechazase su oferta, es que le rechazó a él. Ahora se da cuenta.

_¿De qué tienes miedo?_

Tal vez se arrepienta de lo que está a punto de hacer o quizá se lleve una paliza -no es que Leïto parezca de ésos, pero sabe bien que puede defenderse-, no le importa. Porque tiene que hacerlo o explotará. Así que se echa hacia adelante y le besa.  
Leïto no responde enseguida, y Damien está a punto de separarse porque sabe _algo le dice_ que ha cometido el error más grande de su vida, hasta que las manos de éste le cogen del cuello de la camiseta y le empotran de nuevo contra las taquillas, haciendo que el beso resulte más pasional y hasta un poco doloroso. Damien desconecta completamente y se entrega con el mismo fervor, sus pelvis chocando y roncos gemidos que llenan los vestuarios.  
Las manos de Leïto están a punto de quitarle la camiseta cuando Damien se percata de que aquel no es buen sitio para algo así y de que si los pillan es muy probable que sean expulsados del equipo. Y a tan sólo una semana de la final de la Ligue 1 sería todo un escándalo, una bomba de relojería que acabaría con el Olympique.  
Su cuerpo le pide continuar -las manos de Leïto y su boca se sienten demasiado bien en su piel-, pero su cerebro manda así que termina apartándose, jadeante.

-No podemos...

-¿De qué hablas? -la expresión entre confusa y dolida de Leïto va directa al corazón de Damien, que se encoge ligeramente en su pecho.

-No estoy diciendo que paremos... Quiero decir, sí, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí. Es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? 

Damien parece pensativo unos instantes, barajando las posibilidades. El piso de Leïto queda descartado a no ser que Lola esté trabajando en ese momento. Por otro lado, ya que Sonya ha desaparecido de su vida podría...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pensando.

-No me mola que pienses tanto.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior -acaba de decidirse por fin-, se gira hacia Leïto y dice con firmeza.- [Vamos a mi piso.](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Amipiso_zpsdadf80aa.gif)

 

El sol se filtra por entre la persiana -olvidó echarla la noche anterior- dándole a Damien de lleno en la cara. Parpadeando, termina abriendo un ojo y después el otro. Un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción escapa de entre sus labios y se remueve hasta darle la espalda a la ventana, como si así pudiese olvidarse de su existencia y seguir durmiendo. Sólo que entonces se topa con otra fuente de calor y se encuentra de pronto distraído por esa piel ligeramente tostada y marcada por algunos tatuajes.

Una vez que se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es ridículo se incorpora y sale de la cama en boxers, caminando hacia la puerta. Es temprano, no puede dormirse de nuevo y está hambriento.

-Si vas a hacer el desayuno, me muero por unas tortitas... 

Al oír esa voz, Damien sonríe instantáneamente parando en seco junto a la puerta y girándose de cara a un adormilado Leïto, que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

-[No.](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/No_zps0142fedb.gif) Yo había pensado más en comer fuera. ¿Qué te parece el _Sushi Maison_? ¿Has ido?

-No, pero sé que está cerca de mi apartamento. 

-¿Me ducho y vamos entonces?

Incorporándose levemente sobre sus codos en la almohada y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, Leïto "contraataca".- _Nos_ duchamos.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

-Sabes, ayer vi algo muy _interesante_... -susurra Roland en su oído.

A Damien casi se le hiela la sangre en las venas, pero, a duras penas, consigue componer una sonrisa para enfrentarse a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sería... ?

-A ese Leïto y a ti salir de tu apartamento -Roland sonríe maliciosamente, sabiendo que tiene algo muy grande y que usarlo le beneficiaría a él tanto como perjudicaría a Damien y a Leïto.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme en tu tiempo libre?

-¿Ahora te dedicas a llevarte a la cama a compañeros?

_Touché._

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, alza de nuevo la mirada para clavarla en la victoriosa de Roland. Tan altivo. A Damien le encantaría romperle la cara para borrarle de una vez esa sonrisa, pero se contiene.

-Mira, Roland, no sé lo que crees que sabes pero me parece que te equivocas.

-Oh, Damien, pero si acabo de decírtelo. Y sé que no me equivoco -posando una mano en su hombro, se lo aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria.- Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar, búscame. Es eso o... Bueno, estoy seguro de que a la prensa le encantará conocer tu nuevo hobbie.

 

-¿Te ha amenazado con contárselo a la prensa? Estás de coña.

-No, Leïto, no lo estoy. Ojalá lo estuviese -se pasa una mano por la cara.

A su lado, Leïto realiza unos cuantos estiramientos y se coloca recto de nuevo.- Hay que darle una lección.

-¿Qué? -Damien le mira como si estuviese loco.- No vamos a darle una paliza.

-No estaba hablando de eso, aunque ahora que lo dices...

-Leïto, te estás desviando del tema.

Este suelta un largo suspiro y se cruza de brazos.

-Sólo escúchame, Damien. Roland no tiene pruebas. Pero nosotros podríamos conseguir algunas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pruebas de qué?

-De que se droga.

-Pero él no... Oh.

Damien no puede creer que no haya pensado en eso antes. "Ojo por ojo..." 

-Exacto. _Oh_ -sonríe Leïto.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Tengo algunos contactos en el Distrito 13... Pero no creo que sea necesario llamarles -se agacha para atarse bien una de las botas y así disimular.- Sólo le daremos un pequeño aviso a ese Roland. No actuaremos hasta estar cien por cien seguros de que intentará algo.

-Me parece bien -acepta Damien mientras hace estiramientos con los brazos. A lo lejos Roland les está mirando con ese punto de malicia que siempre utiliza con él.- Aunque me encantaría joderle como él ha estado intentando hacer conmigo desde que el Olympique me fichó hará unos tres años.

-La venganza sólo conduce a más venganza, Damien -Leïto mira en dirección a Roland unos instantes antes de fijar sus ojos negros de nuevo en Damien.- No vale la pena, créeme.

Asintiendo, éste le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- Te tomo la palabra.

 

Han quedado en los aparcamientos a las dos en punto y Roland llega _elegantemente tarde_. Probablemente crea que lo que tengan que decirle no valdrá ni el esfuerzo de llegar puntual.  
Cuando le ven llegar con esa sonrisita de superioridad es Damien el que se adelanta a recibirle, pero Leïto extiende un brazo para frenarle.

-Roland, ¿verdad? No hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos -alarga su mano derecha hacia él, sonriendo amistosamente.- Yo soy Leïto.

Roland mira su mano, después su cara y finalmente se gira hacia Damien, que le mira impasible.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que le hayas contado nuestro trato a tu _perra_?

Damien traga saliva con fuerza ante eso último, sintiendo cómo Leïto se tensa a su lado.

-Esta _perra_ te puede partir la cara cuando quiera, sin remordimientos -Leïto ya no sonríe, sino que está muy serio, dispuesto a hacer tragar a Roland sus palabras.

-Y no sé de qué trato me hablas, Roland -interviene Damien.- No oí más que tonterías saliendo de tu boca. ¿Y sabes qué? No me creo ninguna. 

-Bien dicho -Leïto le sonríe de medio lado antes de mirar nuevamente a Roland.- Puedes intentar llevar a cabo tu _ingenioso_ plan pero nadie te asegura que vaya a acabar bien. 

Es entonces cuando tienen toda la atención de Roland puesta sobre ellos. La bolsa de deporte que antes llevaba colgada de un hombro, se encuentra ahora a sus pies.

-No tenéis nada contra mí -suena amenazador, pero en realidad no las tiene todas consigo. Acaba de darse cuenta de que contarle su plan a Damien fue un mal movimiento.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas -dice Leïto cruzándose de brazos.- Porque creo que sabes de donde vengo. Del Distrito 13, ese peligroso sitio imposible de controlar. Y conozco mucha gente allí, algunas personas hasta me deben favores. No sé si me captas.

-¿Qué, vas a hacer que me liquiden? 

-¿Liquidarte? No, claro que no -mira a Damien un segundo y sonríe como si lo que acabase de escuchar fuese el mejor chiste de su vida.- Liquidarte... Aunque parezca mentira tengo más clase que eso. Nah, nadie va a matar a nadie. Pero un poquito de "nieve"... _Eso_ hace aún más daño. Podría acabar con tu carrera de un plumazo. Y sin tener que mancharme las manos.

Roland mira a uno y a otro, su nuez bajando y subiendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás hablando de... de droga?

-Muy bien, si hasta dominas la jerga -a punto está Leïto de aplaudirle.- Lo que hace que me pregunte si serás tan listo como para dejar el tema correr y empezar a meterte en tus asuntos. Por que, tal y como yo lo veo, Roland, te has metido con la _perra_ equivocada.

 

-¿Lo de ahí atrás? Ha sido increíble -comenta Damien mientras gira a la derecha con su BMW.

Leïto se encoge de hombros al tiempo que cambia de emisora de radio, dejándolo en algo que parece ser rap francés.- No es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con gentuza. Y esto me ha servido de práctica.

Después de la _agradable_ charla con Roland, el cual están seguros de que no volverá a dar problemas, han decidido que una cerveza bien fría les ayudará a bajar un poco los humos, ya que aún están algo alterados por culpa de ese encuentro. Y es por eso que van de camino al apartamento de Leïto.

-No le importará a tu hermana, ¿verdad? -pregunta Damien girando la cabeza tras parar en un semáforo.

-Ya te dije que te adora, Damien. Relájate.

-Lo sé, lo sé -mira hacia adelante, con las dos manos puestas en el volante.- Es sólo que... las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú y yo nos acostamos?

Lo que ha pretendido ser un comentario inocente, resulta ser una verdad como un puño que se instala repentinamente en el pecho de Damien, constriñéndolo.

-Leïto, quiero que entiendas una cosa...

-¿Puedes esperar hasta después del partido?

-¿Qué? -le mira confuso.

-Para decírmela -responde Leïto clavándole sus ojos negros.

-Supongo... -musita Damien. 

El resto del trayecto transcurre en completo silencio, con una promesa implícita.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

Por fin llega el gran día, el día en que el Olympique de Lyon y el Paris Saint-Germain se batirán en duelo en el Stade de Gerland, el día en que se decidirá cual de los dos se llevará de nuevo esa Copa, la Copa de la Ligue 1, la Copa que seguirá contando la _Leyenda de los Leones_ o la que contará cómo éstos fueron vencidos por segunda vez consecutiva por el equipo que porta con orgullo en su escudo la silueta del monumento más emblemático de Paris, la _Tour Eiffel_.  
Y, honestamente, Damien quiere que gane su equipo. No por nada se ha pasado todo un año machacándose tanto física como mentalmente. Esta vez está cien por cien preparado, y no se quedará como un pasmarote viendo cómo le arrebatan nuevamente el triunfo. Además, ahora Damien tiene un fuerte aliado de su parte. Ahora el Olympique tiene a Leïto, un auténtico depredador; salvaje, impredecible e indomable.  
El Paris Saint-Germain tendrá que sudar la gota gorda si planea ganar el partido y, por ende, la Copa.  
Será un duelo _a muerte_ , el partido más esperado del año, ya que nadie dudaba de que ambos equipos llegasen a la final.

-Parece que te estés preparando para la Guerra -bromea Leïto, apoyado en su taquilla cruzado de brazos y mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa que llega a sus ojos. Ya se ha vestido y la camiseta negra tan ceñida que lleva casi consigue que Damien se distraiga de su meta.- No esperaba que fuésemos a usar esta equipación, pensé que usaríamos la primera.

-Órdenes de arriba -se encoge de hombros Damien, intentando no mirarle demasiado.- De todos modos, la equipación es lo de menos.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Quieres relajarte? Estás demasiado tenso -se acerca a él poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.- Escúchame, ¿vale? ¿Damien? -con un suspiro, éste alza la vista para fijarla en la preocupada pero determinada Leïto.- Tienes que dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. Porque lo que pase, pasará. Y ni tú ni nadie impedirá que lo haga. ¿Pero sabes qué? Vamos a luchar, tú y yo, y el resto del equipo, para devolver esa Copa al lugar al que pertenece, al Olympique. Y para eso te necesito aquí, conmigo, no en el pasado.

Damien sabe que tiene toda la razón y sus palabras le han subido tanto los ánimos que tiene ganas de besarle por ello, pero se abstiene por miedo a que les pillen sus compañeros. Así que lo único que hace es apretar una de sus manos y sonreírle.

-Está bien. Siempre te sales con la tuya...

-Sino no sería yo -le devuelve una sonrisa pilla antes de apartarse.- Y ahora termina de cambiarte, que tenemos que salir ahí y machacarles.

-Viniendo de donde vienes eso ha sonado muy mal.

-Es lo que tiene criarse en un _ghetto_ , que cada cosa que sueltas parece una amenaza.

-A mí me ha sonado a promesa.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto -le guiña un ojo Leïto, saliendo acto seguido por la puerta y dejando a un Damien riéndose a mandíbula batiente. 

 

El terreno de juego parece un auténtico campo de batalla en cuanto los 11 jugadores de cada equipo, y el árbitro y sus dos asistentes ponen un pie en éste.  
Al contrario que el Olympique, que va con la equipación negra, el PSG ha optado por usar la blanca que tiene una franja roja en el pecho. No es más que otra declaración de guerra, de que correrá _la sangre_.

Damien, Capitán del Olympique, se adelanta al centro del campo con Leïto siguiéndole muy de cerca. Ha ganado la partida para que sea su equipo el que ponga en movimiento la pelota.

Ambos están frente a frente con los brazos en jarras, el balón justo en el medio.  
Y el árbitro se encuentra mirando su reloj, hasta que lleva el silbato a su boca y pita el comienzo del encuentro.

La intensidad por parte de ambos equipos es abrumadora. Cada movimiento está medido, cada táctica estudiada. Pero el Olympique ahora cuenta con un nuevo jugador y éste no es como los demás. Porque a él no le han enseñado en ninguna academia de fútbol, porque él tuvo que dejar la escuela demasiado pronto y se formó en la calle como casi todos los chavales del Distrito 13. Pero lo que lo hace tan único, tan especial es su forma de moverse. Es como el jabón; muy escurridizo. Y usa sus nociones de _Parkour_ para deshacerse de los rivales que tratan de quitarle el balón o simplemente de pararle los pies.  
Damien está impresionado, pero sabe que desconcentrarse es lo último que debe hacer, así que espera a pocos metros del área rival, casi rozando el fuera de juego, a que ese balón de Leïto llegue hasta él.

El primer gol del partido es para el Olympique, y lo celebran justo unos segundos antes de que el árbitro pite el descanso.

 

Nada más entrar a los vestuarios, los jugadores se reúnen en torno a su entrenador, que les mira muy serio.

-Necesito más intensidad -les dice.- Hay que ganar este partido, demostrarles que hemos venido a por todas y que no abandonaremos el campo sin esa Copa.

Sus palabras son suficientes para animar a todos los jugadores y Damien mira en derredor para comprobar que todos, absolutamente todos -incluido Leïto- tienen sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Están llenos de energía y sedientos de esa victoria que se vio truncada la temporada pasada. Nada puede salir mal.

Tras una palmada en su hombro, Leïto sale junto con el resto de compañeros. Ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo.

 

-Joder, ¿quién es ese? Es _enorme_.

El jugador al que está dando paso el árbitro les saca claramente varias cabezas, parece una mole y tiene una cara de asesino en potencia que no puede con ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Damien ve cómo Leïto se muerde el labio inferior.

-Ese es K2.

-Espera, ¿le conoces? -algo parece iluminarse entonces en su mente y se gira rápidamente hacia él.- No  
me digas que es de tu barrio.

-... Pues no te lo digo.

-¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido el PSG? 

-Igual que el Olympique me consiguió a mí -clava sus ojos negros en Damien.- Pujando alto.

 

-Veo que continúas lamiéndole el culo a Taha. De otro modo no estarías aquí,... K2.

-Y veo que tú sigues igual de listillo, Leïto. Me aseguraré de hacerte una cara nueva, una menos atractiva.

Leïto y K2 están frente a frente, como midiéndose, y Damien observa su interacción entre asombrado y entretenido. Parece que ésos dos se conocen desde hace bastante y resulta incluso _gracioso_ verles amenazarse de manera tan tranquila.

-Te recuerdo que esto es Fútbol, no Lucha Libre -replica Leïto.

-Tranquilo, haré que parezca un accidente.

-Estupendo.

Y Leïto parece satisfecho. En serio. Damien no sabe qué pensar, así que se acerca un poco a él y le susurra entre dientes.- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe provocar al rival?

-Nunca he sido de los que se callan -se encoge de hombros. Pero Damien sabe que ahí hay algo, una promesa implícita; que será él quien haga que K2 muerda el polvo o algo así. Al menos Damien confía lo suficiente en sus capacidades como para saber que antes o después lo hará.

En el momento en que el árbitro pita de nuevo para dar paso al segundo tiempo, todos están ya colocados en sus respectivas posiciones.

Le toca sacar al Paris Saint-Germain, pero apenas logran mantener el balón durante unos pocos minutos. Los jugadores del Olympique notan enseguida que pueden sacar ventaja de lo distraidos que parecen estar los del equipo rival, por lo que se afanan en llegar a la portería contraria para así matar el partido. 

" _Un par de goles más y ya son nuestros_ ," calcula Damien en su mente mientras corre por la banda esperando que le llegue algún balón.  
Pero un pitido repentino le hace parar en seco. Al mirar al linier se da cuenta de que no ha sido por él.

-Gourcuff ha caído -comenta un compañero a su lado.

Damien corre hacia el jugador tendido en el suelo. Parece algo grave, ya que tiene la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados en una mueca de absoluto dolor mientras se agarra la pierna izquierda.

- _Merde_... Eso tiene mala pinta -se agacha a su lado al tiempo que corren las asistencias para ayudar al jugador.- Lo siento, tío.

Y Yoann sabe que lo dice de verdad, así que trata de sonreír un poco y le da un ligero apretón en una de sus manos antes de que se lo lleven en la camilla.

-Machacadles -escucha que le dice, y Damien se pone en pie.

-Ya le habéis oído. Sin piedad -dice con voz firme. Leïto asiente con la cabeza y se coloca las medias.

Es hora de jugar en serio.

 

Están casi a la mitad del segundo tiempo y con las energías prácticamente por los suelos. Aunque lo peor de todo es que el PSG consiguió empatar.  
Tras una espectacular carrera que quedó en nada, Damien coge aire y se coloca recto mirando hacia el marcador. En grande, justo al lado, están los minutos que quedan para que el encuentro finalice. Aunque, por supuesto, si la cosa queda en empate entonces habrá prórroga. No cree que pueda seguir jugando si eso ocurre. Seguramente echará antes los pulmones por la boca o algo así.  
Leïto parece estar en mejores condiciones, al contrario que él. Aunque está sudando y Damien nunca le ha visto hacerlo. No obstante, su expresión de determinación no ha abandonado su rostro en ningún momento y eso es digno de admiración.  
Damien se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente y se va a acercando disimuladamente a él, mientras el Paris Saint-Germain agota el último de sus cambios.

Leïto sonríe ligeramente antes de hablar, los brazos en jarras.- Nos iría bien una idea.

-Nos iría bien.

-Tengo una.

Damien le mira con curiosidad, tratando de adivinarla a través de su expresión, pero esta permanece cerrada.

-¿Ah sí?

-Uno de los dos tiene que distraer a K2 mientras el otro corre hacia la portería. Sólo así conseguiremos tener una oportunidad; puede que la última.

Y es que K2 ha sido un verdadero tormento desde que entró en el campo tras el descanso. Parece mentira que con lo grande que es se mueva tanto, pero así es.

-Suena divertido... -se pasa Damien una mano por la cara.- Vale, tú eres más escurridizo, así que le costará más trabajo agarrarte.

-Temía que dijeras eso...

-Pues entonces está decidido -palmea su espalda.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no lleves flores a mi funeral, soy alérgico a lo cursi.

Así, ambos comparten una sonrisa divertida y chocan las palmas en mutuo acuerdo.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

Decir que fue fácil es como decir que La Tierra es redonda y quedarte tan ancho.  
Nada lo es en este mundo y desde luego no lo fue ganar ese partido. Pero el Olympique lo consiguió. Todos juntos como una piña lograron llevarse de nuevo esa Copa, la que jamás debió abandonar sus vitrinas.

-[Hemos ganado](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Ganamos_zps523a98c7.gif) -se abraza Damien a Leïto, quien responde rápidamente rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Sí.

-Estoy que no me lo creo -dice justo antes de separarse.

-Yo tampoco -sonríe Leïto sin parar de mirarle la boca, algo que Damien también se acredita a sí mismo.- Por cierto, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente...

Conversación que continúa quedando pendiente cuando K2 elige justo ese momento para acercarse a ellos y felicitarles. Tendiendo una mano hacia Leïto, todo sonrisas, le da un buen apretón; uno sorprendentemente amistoso.

-Has sido un digno rival, -y añade mirando a Damien.- os felicito.

-Gracias -sonríe Leïto, rompiendo el contacto.- ¿Volverás al Distrito 13?

El grandullón parece pensárselo antes de responder.- Seguramente. Me necesitan allí.

-También en el PSG, y estoy seguro de que quieres la revancha. Tal vez la próxima temporada...

-Si vuelves tú, búscame -le interrumpe K2.- Tú y yo, sin una pelota de por medio.

-Uuh, suena violento. Me gusta.

Damien sólo sacude la cabeza, incrédulo a lo que oye. Pero no puede parar de sonreír. Porque han ganado y Leïto parece igual de feliz por ello, como si llevase tanto tiempo como él en el equipo.  
Su tren de pensamientos sólo se ve alterado cuando su compañero se quita la camiseta para tendérsela a K2, quien la coge sin vacilar. Los ojos de Damien se pasean por el torso increíblemente bien definido de Leïto, en su piel perlada de sudor y en ésos tatuajes que le atrajeron desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en ellos. Le gustaría lamerlos, tal y como lo hizo aquella primera noche. Bueno, la primera y la única de momento.  
Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, vuelve a enfocarse en esos dos. K2 se ha quitado su propia camiseta y Leïto acaba de cogerla con una sonrisa.

-Genial, la usaré como pijama. Así no necesitaré llevar pantalones.

Cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con un tío tan grande que sin duda podría machacarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no Leïto. Porque él ha lidiado con tíos peores y sabe defenderse a la perfección desde que era un enano. Además, K2 y él parecen tener mucha historia y saben qué botones tocar.

-No te pases -responde el grandullón antes de dedicarle otra sonrisa, pegarle un pequeño empujón e irse hacia los vestuarios. Leïto sólo emite un bufido divertido y se cruza de brazos mientras ve cómo su _némesis_ se aleja.

-Voy a echar de menos a ese tío.

-Estoy seguro de que sí -dice Damien al tiempo que rodea sus hombros con un brazo y le aprieta contra sí.- Y él a ti también.

Porque Leïto se te mete bajo la piel tan rápido que resulta imposible tratar de rechazarlo. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y seguir adelante.  
Y eso es lo que está haciendo Damien; lo que seguirá haciendo de ahora en adelante.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/DaitoAU/Separador_DaiumltoAU_zps97801097.jpg.html)

  
**Epílogo**  


 

Cuando llega a su apartamento es casi medianoche. Desde que acabó el partido estuvo celebrándolo con sus compañeros en los vestuarios, bebiendo champán -bueno, tirándolo por ahí más que bebiéndolo-, saltando de aquí para allá... La Copa no dejó de pasar de jugador en jugador en ningún momento, se hicieron fotos con ella para colgarlas en las redes sociales...  
Todo fue perfecto. Todo menos una cosa. Damien.  
No es que no le viese contento -de hecho, estaba exultante-, es que le notó raro con él. Leïto trató de acercarse en varias ocasiones, pero siempre se veía interrumpido por algún compañero que quería una foto con "el Oliver Atom del Olympique", significase lo que significase eso. Así que dejó de intentarlo y tomó la ruta más larga para llegar a casa. Corrió y saltó todo tipo de obstáculos hasta quedar agotado. El cansancio mental era mucho peor, de todas maneras.

-Tienes un mensaje en el contestador -le informa su hermana antes de meterse nuevamente en su dormitorio. Salió a recibirle para abrazarle y felicitarle por la victoria, pero al verle así eso fue únicamente lo que le dijo. Leïto no la culpa por ello. Debe de estar horrible, porque es exactamente así como se siente.

La luz del contestador parpadea y Leïto vacila antes de apretar el botón para escuchar los mensajes de voz recibidos. Enseguida la voz de la mujer le dice que, efectivamente, [tiene uno nuevo](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/Leiumltocontestador_zpsc8736f46.gif).  
Leïto camina hacia la barra fija que colgó nada más mudarse allí y a punto está de perder el equilibrio y comerse la mesa de café cuando escucha una voz conocida salir del contestador automático:

"Leïto, soy Damien. Escucha, yo... Sé que he sido un cobarde. Estuve dispuesto a decírtelo aquel día, pero entonces tú me dijiste que esperase hasta después del partido y... " Se escucha un ruido como de arrastrar de algo y un suspiro. "[El mundo es una mierda, Leïto](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/MensajeDamien_1_zps26c325a2.gif). Pero siempre habrá un cabrón como yo que les recuerde que no todo tiene por qué ser blanco o negro. También hay matices. Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros." Leïto puede captar una sonrisa en su voz y no puede evitar esbozarla también mientras se apoya en el mueble, acerca la oreja al aparato y cierra los ojos. "El motivo de esta llamada es para decirte que lo siento. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Pero tenía miedo. Es la primera vez que... en fin. Y sé que no puedo culparte a ti por ello. Nadie tiene la culpa." Vuelve a oírse un suspiro y algo de movimiento al otro lado de la línea. "Y claro que me acuerdo de lo que dijiste la primera vez que fui a tu casa. [Se me quedó grabado a fuego](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/MensajeDamien_2_zps6457607e.gif). _Si te enamoras, pierdes_. También recuerdo que dijiste que no pensabas caer. Leïto, yo... me prometí a mí mismo que tampoco caería. ¿Pero sabes? A veces las promesas están para romperlas. [Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/DaitoAU/MensajeDamien_3_zpsce1dc565.gif)."

El click que anuncia el final del mensaje se escucha en todo el apartamento, pero Leïto es incapaz de moverse. Porque acaba de comprender el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Damien y jamás le había pasado una cosa así. Poco a poco va saliendo del _shock_ y rápidamente coge su chaqueta y las llaves del apartamento.  
Puede que sea muy tarde, pero no para lo que tiene que hacer. Nunca es demasiado tarde si la dicha es buena.

 

 

+.+ **FIN** +.+

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso ha sido todo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Caerá algún comentario... ? ¡Los kudos también son bien recibidos! :3


End file.
